


Sam Wilson's Baby

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: You finally tell Sam that you’re ready to have a baby. Post-Endgame





	Sam Wilson's Baby

  * You had only meant to plant the thought in his head.
  * You wanted him to think that it was his idea, but like always he had caught on.
  * You’d purposefully walk through the baby aisle while the two of you were shopping, often stopping and pointing out things.
  * “Aww! Look at this outfit!” You’d exclaimed more than once. “It’s the cutest thing ever!”
  * But he would just smile and nod his head. It was the most infuriating thing ever.
  * You should have known that Sam had caught on to what you were doing.
  * The two of you had been together for some time now and you’d talked about having kids before but you never acted on it.
  * He wanted to make sure that you were ready for that step.
  * He had told you that he would hang up his shield and wings the moment you told him that you were ready to start a family.
  * And you were ready, but you didn’t want him to give up the shield. So you hinted at it, posed hypothetical questions, pointed out cute things you saw, etc.
  * That is until you pushed it too far.
  * Sam had been out all day with Bucky and you’d decided to go shopping.
  * You had tried resisting buying the overalls but they were just so cute that you couldn’t pass them up.
  * When you got home, Sam was already there and you’d began to show him what you bought, and you tried to hide the overalls.
  * “What’s in that bag?” he questioned. It was the only one that you hadn’t opened.
  * “Umm, nothing,” you mumbled as you reached for it but his reflexes were a lot quicker than yours and he snatched the bag before you could.
  * You chewed your lip as he pulled the item out.
  * He stared at it for a few seconds before he looked at you.
  * “Y/N, are you…”
  * “No, but I’ve been thinking for a while and I’ve been dropping hints that you haven’t been picking up might I add and I want to have a baby. I want to have _your_ baby, Sam.”
  * The moment those words left your lips he was on you, his hands everywhere.
  * He backed you into a wall and yanked your shorts and underwear off.
  * He lifted one of your legs and wrapped it around his waist and slid into you in one thrust.
  * Your breath hitched at the fullness. It was your favorite feeling and you never got enough of it.
  * Sam began fucking you slowly, his teeth clamped down on your neck as moans spilled from your mouth.
  * “Fuck, Y/N, do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that?” He questioned before pulling your shirt over your head.
  * “Do you know how many nights I’ve dreamed about filling your pussy with my cum? How much I’ve been wanting to watch your belly swell with my child? Fuck, I’ve been hard thinking about all of these little hints you’ve been dropping, and I’ve just been waiting for you to say the word. And now that you have, we’re not going to stop.”
  * Your pussy clenched around him, his words driving you closer to the edge. You wanted him to fill you up as much as he could. Why had you waited so long?
  * Sam gripped one of your breasts as he kissed you. His strokes were still long and slow and you loved it.
  * You yanked your lips away from his and cried out after one particularly hard thrust. “SAM!”
  * You were close and you opened you’re eyes, when had you closed them?
  * He had a smirk on his lips and you wanted to lick it off but you came before you could.
  * Sam chuckled and continued fucking you through your orgasm.
  * “That’s right, cum for me babygirl. You feel so good wrapped around me.” He whispered in your ear.
  * Before your orgasm ended, Sam began rubbing your clit trying to pull another one from you.
  * “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” He rasped as his strokes gained speed.
  * Your second orgasm hit you the moment you felt him shoot his seed deep within you.
  * He continued to fuck you through his orgasm, his dick never softening.
  * He lifted your other leg around his waist and carried you to the bedroom.
  * The moment your back touched the bed, he began thrusting into you again.
  * His hands roamed your body before one rested at the base of your throat and squeezed.
  * You tightened your legs around his waist in an attempt to bring him closer.
  * You reached up and choked him back causing his movements to stutter.
  * “Fuck!” He growled and closed his eyes as he came in you once again.
  * You panted as you felt his hot ropes of cum shoot into you, painting your walls white.
  * He collapsed on top of you and still inside of you.
  * You rubbed his back and pulled him close. The moment your breath had returned to normal, you rolled him onto his back and began rolling your hips.
  * His length began hardening inside of you as you moved.
  * You love being on top, especially when Sam let you control the pace.
  * He let you take your time with him before he began to speak.
  * “You’re going to look even more beautiful pregnant with my child, Y/N. Just imagine it, your belly swollen with my child.”
  * You nodded, your nails dug into his chest as you began to bounce on his dick.
  * “Everyone’s going to be even more jealous that you’re carrying my child. They’re already jealous that I got you first, but just imagine how they’ll be when you’re pregnant with my child.”
  * Your mouth hung open as he spoke, you could feel him everywhere, inside and out.
  * He placed his hands on your hips and thrust up into you taking back the control.
  * Your head fell to his chest and you cried out your release and he soon followed causing you to shiver at the feeling.
  * You laid there on top of him as your breath returned to normal. His hands rubbed up and down your back as you began to fall asleep.
  * “You’re going to be a great mother, Y/N.” Was the last thing you heard before sleep overtook you.


End file.
